Olefins are important items of commerce. Their many applications include employment as intermediates in the manufacture of detergents, as precursors to more environmentally-friendly refined oils, as monomers, and as precursors for many other types of products. An important subset of olefins are alpha-olefins, and one method of making alpha olefins is via oligomerization of ethylene, which is a catalytic reaction involving various types of catalysts and/or catalyst systems.
Applications and demand for olefin oligomers (e.g., alpha olefins) continue to multiply, and competition to supply them correspondingly intensifies. Thus, additional novel and improved catalysts and methods for olefin oligomerization and/or polymerization are desirable.